Loving You with My Dying Breath
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Lord Arceus has to leave his beloved wife Princess Celestia and his beautiful twins Marina and Blitz to fight a last ditch battle with the Griffins and Dark Seekers. He is not sure that he can return... If you guys want a sequel, then PM me or review!


Loving You with My Dying Breath

Lord Arceus sighed as he looked upon the beautiful sight of Canterlot in darkness. It was immensely beautiful. Then again, this was his last day here at the Royal Castle, as the next day he had to lead the Guardians into battle against the Griffins and their Dark Seeker allies. The griffins, always edgy about Equestria having more land and better resources then their own land, they have decided to wage war on their neighbouring land, to take over Equestria and its resources for its own.

The Guardians, because Unova was allied to Equestria, was forced to join the battle against the Griffins. The Griffins's own allies, the Dark Seekers, a race of regenade guardians known for their bloodlust and love of killing, joined against Equestria and the Guardians. Now a fully blown war was going on in the peaceful land of Equestria.

Several good guardians and ponies were killed in the battle, inculding Shining Armor and his guardian Zekrom. Princess Cadence and Reshiram were heartbroken at their loss, and promptly killed themselves. The Mane Six and their guardians, having enough of the bloodshed, joined the battle against the Griffins and Dark Seekers.

Rainbow Dash and Rayquaza were killed in the first day, when they fought Master Artemis, a Shiny Bisharp with incrediable powers over his blades, and his partner, General Claw. Rainbow Dash was speared through the throat by Claw, who was vaporized by Rayquaza's Draco Meteor. Artemis slashed Rayquaza all over, and after a collision of V-Create and Night Slash, killed them both.

Twilight and Dialga fought to the death against Lord Mewtwo and Gilda. Pinkie Pie and Kyogre killed Darkrai and a group of Griffin Warriors, before expiring of their wounds, and the others... they are currently in stasis...

Lord Arceus was forced to lead the Guardian Army, along with the Equestrian Military, to face the Griffins and Dark Seekers in one last massive battle to settle who would win the War of Blades. His beloved wife Celestia and his two young children, Marina and Blitz, begged him not to leave. He was a father, a guardian, and a leader.

But he was adamant. He had to lead his men into battle. What had the Mane Six and Circle of Guardians died for then? Nothing? He was a leader, created for one sole purpose. To protect the Origin Worlds and Equestria at _all_ costs.

He sighed as he took off his helmet and walked to his bedroom, where his wife Princess Celestia was sleeping soundly in her bed. He climbed in after her, determined to spend his last day with her with love and harmony. Just as he was wrapping his hooves around her, she woke up and jabbed him playfully in the chest with her horn. "What do you think your doing, Arcy?" She asked with a flirting tone in her voice.

Arceus chuckled at his wife's playfulness. "Well, I was just thinking of spending our last day together before I go to fight the Griffins and Dark Seekers." Celestia's face dropped, and her eyes filled with tears. Arceus's heart clenched, feelings as if though a giant silver fist was crushing it slowly. He **hated **to make his Tia upset.

"Why do you have to leave? You know Marina and Blitz need a proper father!" Celestia cried, referring to their twin children, who were a odd mix of Alicorn and their father's species, the Alpha Pokemon. "Love, you know that this war is not going to end by itself. It needs a leader to bring it down! Without me to lead them, the Guardian Army and the Equestrian Military are powerless! They need a leader to lead them and give them directions! As much as it pains me to leave you and our children, it is something that _must _be done!" Arceus said firmly.

Arceus watched as Celestia's eyes teared up even more fully at his unsually harsh words. She began to sob. Arceus's heart nearly broke to see Tia crying. It was like the whole world was going down around him. He wrapped Celestia in his forearms, determined to make her stop crying. "Shhh... Tia, calm down. I'll always be here for you. Don't forget that. I promise that I will come back from this war to be with you and our children again. That is a promise that I will _**not**_ fail. By the Paladin's name, I will not break it."

Celestia stopped crying, and snuggled against Arceus's chest. He promptly hugged her closer, before gently kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry love. Everything will be alright." Arceus cooed with a soothing tone in his voice. Celestia smiled as she kissed him. He kissed back, happy. They then cuddled closer and fell asleep.

The next day, Lord Arceus went out of the bedroom and to the entrance to Canterlot, where a army of Royal Knights awaited his commands. His armorbarers had already dressed him in complete protective armor suited to his needs, and wrapped around his head was the Paladin Helmet, a legendary helmet first worn by Arceus's grandfather, Lord Thundering Horn. He was the guardian of Celestia's grandfather, Lord Redblade. It was passed down to Arceus's father, then to him.

In a midnight black sheath strapped to his back was a ancient blade known as the Blade of Infinity. It was a sword forged by Star Swirl the Bearded himself, and used to defeat Discord in the olden days. It was one of the most strongest weapons known in Equestria or Unova. It could only be wielded by a hero with a pure heart. Clasped to Arceus's side armor was a enormous shield crafted of pure Perfect steel, known as the Perfect Shield. The wielder could easily deflect any attack launched by the enemy, no matter how strong it is.

Arceus sighed as Marina and Blitz ran up to him and Celestia, and they stared up at the majestic sight of their father in full armor, and they clung to him, whining "Please father! Don't leave us!" Arceus gestured to Celestia, and the white alicorn removed the twins from their father's armor. "Sorry, my children. I have to go and lead my warriors into battle. I will come back though. I swear." Arceus said with love and determination in his voice.

"May Equestria flourish. Goodbye my love. Goodbye my children." With that, Arceus steeled his breaking heart, and his wheel glowed with energy as he floated into the air and shot into the far east with his army of Guardians and Equestria's finest soldiers in tow. He looked back at his beautiful wife, and his regal twins, and a single tear dropped from his eye as he flew towards a battle that he was unsure that he will come back from.

"_**It is so hard to leave-until you leave. Then it seems like the easiest goddamm thing in the world." **_― John Green

**This is a sad fic that I'm writing. If you guys want a sequel, then review!**


End file.
